Game of Blood
by Daisy96
Summary: A spell cast sends the Originals to the world of Westeros and its here that Klaus realises he can finally be the king he's always wanted to be, but what he didn't realise was that when playing the Game of Thrones, you either win or you die. Join the Originals as they fight for survival, love, the unexpected and above all- family. Klaus/OC.


**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or Game of Thrones, only my OC.**

**28-10-2013**

* * *

The rain was pouring and was looking to be one of the worst storms Mystic Falls had seen in years. Darkness surrounded the town in a thick sheet of emptiness that threatened to never leave. The storm had already caused multiple blackouts within and around the surrounding town and was likely to cause many more before the night was out.

At the Salvatore Boarding house, it was there that the group had been sat for the past few hours after the roads had become to treacherous to navigate through. They had come to discuss ways to get rid of the Originals but still hadn't had any ideas that would be likely to work. The tension was high as the thunder cracked through the sky and lit everything in the sitting room in the boarding house that was only being lit with the fire and candles placed around the room.

"I just don't get why we don't just go over there and drive the white oak stake through their cold dead hearts!" Damon expressed in annoyance from his spot by the fire.

"Oh, I don't know! Because some of us don't feel like dying as well?" Caroline replied in exasperation. The group was spread out in the sitting room with Elena and Stefan sat on one of the sofas with Tyler and Caroline sitting opposite them. In front of the table sat Bonnie, where she had been since she had arrived barely muttering any words to the group as she studied the ancient grimoire in front of her trying to find the answers that had been plaguing her since the previous night. This grimoire was unlike any of the others she had; it was older, darker. The spells in it were dominated by dark magic.

The group had been in the same argument since the storm had started and now that no one was able to leave; Bonnie knew that unless she started finding answers soon then not everyone was going to make it out in the morning.

"Well witchy? Surely you must have found something in that big ass book of yours since you've been looking at it since you got here?" Bonnie vaguely heard Damon's voice as she quickly read the spell on the page for the umpteenth time.

"Witchy! Witchy? Hello!" By now everyone was looking at Bonnie who was engrossed in the spell in front of her. Slowly a smile crept onto her face as she looked up at the group surrounding her.

"I found it." she looked at the people around her as they looked at her in a mixture of shock and disbelief.

"Well, what is it?" Elena asked for her seat on the sofa.

"The answer to our problems isn't killing them." she shot Damon a look before continuing. "It's sending them away."

The group's faces turned to confusion. "Well if we could do that then don't you think we would have by now?" Tyler replied in confusion.

"No, I'm not saying that we get them to leave voluntarily, I'm saying we do it by force. There a spell in here, one that's so old that it took me so long to figure out what it was saying. But, this spell, it would send someone to a different world, a-a parallel universe if you will."

"So they would go to another universe? Then what?" Caroline asked with furrowed brows.

"Who cares, it's the other universe's problem!" Damon replied.

"Bonnie, are you sure this will work?" Stefan asked the question nobody else wanted to. After all of their failed attempts to get the Originals out of their lives, it seemed too good to be true.

Bonnie turned to look at Stefan, she understood his hesitation but this was spell seemed fool-proof. "Yes! But guys, this place, it's a one way trip, they won't ever be able to come back." Bonnie said with uneasiness.

"Well that's great! This is what we've wanted since the moment those unkillable bastards come here! If they can never come back then it's one less thing I'll have to worry about!" Damon replied.

"What if one of us gets bitten by a werewolf? There won't be any cure." Elena said.

"Then we will die a very slow and painful death." Damon said bluntly.

"He's right Elena, if there's a way to get him out of our lives forever then I'm going to take it. They are the reason we have lost so many people! My Mother, Bonnie's! Caroline's Father, Jenna, John…Jeremy." Tyler winced as he said the last name, the grief still fresh in everyone.

"What's needed for the spell?" Asked Caroline, who was eager to move on from that conversation of their lost loved ones.

"A full moon, then you just write the names of the people you want exiled in the blood of the pure and that's it."

"What do you mean 'the blood of the pure'?" Stefan asked.

"And what do you mean 'exiled'?" Asked Caroline.

"In order to send someone or in this case _multiple _someone's to this place then a blood debt must be paid. This is an old spell from a time when most spells were binded with the blood of the pure with 'pure' meaning the blood of a virgin, it was said that this was to please the Gods or something. And this place, it's thought to be the equivalent to exile because it's that terrible." Bonnie said while looking around the room, trying to gage everyone's reactions.

"So to get rid of three pains in the asses all we have to do is kill a virgin on a full moon? I've killed more for a lot less." Damon said with a smirk on his face.

"Would this 'person' have to die?" Elena asked with uneasiness.

Bonnie's expression turned glum as she looked between her and Caroline. "Yes, Elena"

Well I'm for it. When's the next full moon Bonnie?" Tyler asked. Caroline turned sharply to look at him with an angry expression on her face.

"How can you say that? '_Well I'm for it'?_ Does life mean that little to you?" Caroline asked her boyfriend while doing an impersonation of his voice.

"They have put us through hell Caroline! I'm just saying that if the price to get them out of our lives forever is one person, then I'm fine with that!" Everyone in the room looked away from the two, sensing an argument brewing.

"Look Blondie, if you don't like it then you don't have to be a part of it, but I'm with wolf boy on this." Damon said to her.

Caroline looked around the room and saw everyone avoiding her gaze. "There has to be another way instead of having to _kill someone!_" She said hopelessly while standing up, no longer wanting to be in the room. She looked at Elena for one last ditch effort to get someone else on her side. "Elena?"

Elena slowly turned towards her life-long friend with a glum expression. "I'm sorry Caroline." The pain from losing Jeremy was still too much for her to bear. She quickly looked away from her and stared at the floor.

Caroline sighed. She bent down to grab her bag in frustration before looking at everyone in the room which suddenly felt too small. "Well then I don't want a part of it. If even one person has to die, then it's not worth it." She started to make her way to the front door and never saw the snap coming as her now dead body dropped to a heap on the floor.

Gasps filled the room and the remaining occupants stared at Damon in shock at what he had just done. "What? I'm not going to have her conscious ruin this for us!" He pulled Caroline off the ground and threw her over his shoulder and made his way down to the basement to the cells.

"He's right, we've waited too long for a chance like this, and we can't ruin it this time. The next full moon is in two days, which should give us long enough to get what we need." Bonnie gathered up her grimoire and made her way upstairs to look over the spell once more.

* * *

It was too quiet. That was the only thought that Klaus had as he drank from his glass and stared at the fire in front of him.

He knew they were up to something and he knew that it would be big and with dire consequences. He hadn't seen any of them- especially Caroline- since the storm started two days ago. His senses were already heightened due to the full moon that was coming closer to its apex with every passing hour but it wasn't just that which told him the group were up to something. It was something in the air that did.

The skies were no longer electrocuted with thunder and lightning but it left something in its wake; something that made the hairs on the back of Klaus's neck rise in alarm and fear. He knew they were planning something, and that it would happen soon.

* * *

At the Boarding House they were gathered by the door as they waited for the moon to reach its peak in order for the ritual to start. The group-minus Caroline who still lay in the cells in the basement- had spent the day moving all of the furniture out of way so make room for the ritual which was soon to take place.

In a large circle outlined with candle wax with the star in the middle lay the fresh body of a boy, no more than 18 from the local college with his throat slit, eyes still open with the fear of his last few moments still engraved in them even though he was compelled to think this was a blessing and he had been chosen for a higher purpose.

At each point of the star lay the wax drawing of an animal; a lion, wolf, stag, dragon and at the final point at the head of the star laid the outline of a crown. The group didn't know what the meaning of these symbols meant but they knew that this place was going to live up to its description of exile.

Bonnie knelt down just outside the edge of the circle and wrote the names of the chosen in the blood of the virgin, still warm from the fresh body which lay in the centre of the symbol. Bonnie concentrated on her job and chose to not think about the grief that would come to her once this was over. Once the three names of the last surviving originals were written Bonnie started to recite the spell and the group watched from the side lines as the surrounding flames grew impossibly tall.

The group could feel a change in the air; it grow colder and if possible, more _unforgiving._ Elena knew it was too late to back out now, she'd had her chance when Caroline chose not be a part of this and she knew that from this moment part of her soul would be tainted with the death of the innocent.

As Bonnie carried on with the spell and the change in the air became more noticeable to everyone. The air grew colder as if all of the warmth and heat had been sucked out and in its place left a chill that froze everyone to the bone. Inside the circle, a wind from an unknown source started to gain velocity from nowhere.

* * *

"Nik! What's going on?" Rebekah came rushing into the room to find Elijah, and Klaus already gathered. They all felt the chills that had appeared from nowhere and knew something was unnatural happening. The chilling winter winds were coming faster now and the family didn't have a clue how to stop it. A harsh frost was now coating everything the wind touched. They had never felt such a bitter cold like this before, even when they were human.

* * *

Bonnie knew the spell was almost over, it had now grew so cold in the room that frost crystals had started forming on the body of the dead sacrifice in the centre. The chills were now affecting Bonnie's speech as she neared the end of the ritual but she knew if she stopped now then the consequences would be even worse. Even though the wind and frost was still coming in strong, the flames surrounding the circle stood tall and unwavering.

* * *

"What's happening!?" Rebekah screamed over the strong, chilling wind that was now surrounding herself and her remaining brothers and was causing her long blonde hair to fly around her as if it had a mind of its own. Through the powerful wind Klaus and Elijah could still hear the fear that was slowly creeping into her voice.

"They're doing something!" Klaus roared as the wind continued to whip around them. The anger was clear on his face as he was powerless to stop the oncoming storm that was enveloping his remaining family.

"What do you mean they are doing something, brother?" Elijah relied as calmly as he could over the wind. He held his sister tightly for fear that if he let her go she would be lost forever.

"They have to be doing something! I told you it was too quiet around here the last few days!" Klaus was quickly losing the last of his remaining calmness and the biting winds continued to grow around him.

"Well then stop them! Do something Nik!" Rebekah replied over the wind that kept getting stronger. She was quickly being hysterical and held on to Elijah for dear live. Around them the house was in ruins, with papers flying everywhere and everything that wasn't nailed down soon joining the wind around them. Even though outside the house was darkness, the room was getting brighter with every passing moment.

Elijah took in his surroundings in awe and fear. He had never seen anything like this before as he held his sister tightly. Whatever they were doing was dark, and he didn't think that he would like the aftermath of this wind.

* * *

Around Bonnie the wind was at an all time high. The group had been forced out of the room by the wind and Bonnie now stood alone in the room with the dead body before her. A blinding light was now forming in the centre of the circle and taking anything in it to the place of exile. Bonnie was quickly being overcome by exhaustion as the blood dripped from her nose onto her chilled lips and she said the last few words of the spell and then watched for its aftermath.

She looked into the circle and gasped at what she saw. The blinding light was fading and she saw into the parallel universe. Her nose was marred with dripping blood that was now running down her face as she stood there, unable to move at the world that she saw in front of her.

* * *

The light was surrounding them and the wind reached its peak. The siblings held onto one another for fear that if they let go of one another they would be lost forever. A thin layer of frost now coated their clothes and skin while they were unable to stop it. Then, as quickly as the wind had begun, it stopped and the siblings were no longer standing in the sitting room of the mansion Klaus had built for them in Mystic Falls but in a forest that was surrounded in a blanket of cold that froze them to the bone.

* * *

The light began to fold in on itself and soon Bonnie stood alone in the Salvatore Boarding House with the wax outlines. The body with the haunting eyes was gone as well. Where? Bonnie didn't know and part of her didn't want to. The glimpse she saw made her begin the question what she had done. The world she saw was filled with blood, death and war and seemed to be never ending.

Bonnie was snapped out of her trance by loud bangs as fists made contact with the wooden doors and yelling of her friends that were forced out of the room during the wind storm. She ran over to the door which was frozen shut by the frost that had gathered in the room. She said I quick fire spell and the ice melted away leaving only a pool of water in its wake. The opened the door and Bonnie hugged her friends, never wanting to let go.

It was over. They had finally gotten rid of the Originals.

But whilst it was the end of the terror for the group in Mystic Falls, the story was only just starting in Westeros.

* * *

**Copyright ©**

A/N- So thats the first chapter, what do you guys think?

Daisy xo


End file.
